


For Science! For Technology!

by littlegloom (Goopi)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, reads like a reader fic but skin tone is described because reasons, so this is either mc4 or a brown skinned reader whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goopi/pseuds/littlegloom
Summary: Seven has something he wants to try!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic unexpectedly spiraled out of control omg

“Hey, MC!”

“Hey, Seven.”

“Guess what this is!”

You blinked slowly, looking from the grinning redhead to the long device in his hand. It was entirely black, with the exception of a decorative gold stripe traveling up the wand-like handle sprouting from a rounded head, which also had a gold stripe looping round the circumference. It looked vaguely like a microphone, but you knew better.  
You looked back at him. “I think that's a vibrator.” You deadpanned, crossing your arms and raising both eyebrows.  
“Hmm? Care to say that into the mic?” He thrust the thing into your face, and after crossing your eyes, you could make out the little “>:3” emoticon printed right on the head, also in gold. Glancing over it, you also managed to notice a USB cord dangling from the back. Like a tail. Oh god, it all makes sense.

“So you're making sex toys, now?” You inquired, brushing the vibrator away from the general vicinity of your mouth. Seven shrugged, grin shrinking to a flippant smirk.

“I had some free time!” He chirped, plucking the USB from its place and stuffing it in his pocket. “Plus, it made me think of you~” he added, demurely batting his lashes at you.

You didn't feel like questioning what exactly was it about you that reminded your boyfriend of a _vibrator_ , but you figured it couldn't be any more dangerous than creating a fire-breathing robotic canine from scratch. Oh, hold on, “This thing isn't equipped with any weapons of any kind, right?” You asked, cautiously taking half a step back.

Seven peered at you over his glasses. “Unless you count _mind-blowing ecstasy_ as a weapon? Nope!”

“Woah, mind-blowing? You sure about that?” You teased, pointing your nose up in the air, “I mean, in my experience, toys tend to be… alright at best.” The corners of your mouth curled up into a seductive smile. “Especially compared to the real thing.”

“MC, I've got a literal closet full of this kind of stuff. Secret, of course.” His dry confession knocked you off guard, leaving you gaping at him. He continued, unfazed, “I think I know when I've got them beat!

“You-” you swallowed, still shocked at the discovery that your boyfriend apparently had an entire collection of sexy shit just lying around, “You tried it out already?” Ah, then add the thought of him using it on himself. Your hands clenched, palms suddenly sweaty.

“No.” He confessed, and you felt the spring in your body loosen up some, “But that's why I was waiting for you!”

You cocked your head, a little laugh bubbling from your throat, “You- you wanna use it on me?”

“Not quite.” Seven stepped closer, tilting your head up with his free hand. He smiled, and you could see your wide-eyed reflection in his glasses. “Let’s use it together, ok?” Your mouth dropped open, but all that came out was a flustered squawk. He bit his lip, visibly trying to hold back a laugh. “Ok?” He repeated, albeit more amused this time. You couldn't blame him, being able to see your own reflection; you looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Okay.” You croaked, face hot.

“Great!” He chirped, before pulling you into a deep kiss. You moaned softly, eyes falling shut and allowing him to walk you backwards until the backs of your knees hit the bed.

Two suddenly free hands gripped your hips, deepening the kiss before pushing you away. With the bed against your legs, you lost your balance, landing with a soft “oof” on your back. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, trying to sit up, but Seven was already on top of you, forcing you back down by the shoulders and expelling a yelp out of you.  
It rougher than necessary, but with him smiling playfully down at you, you knew it was all an act. So, you played along, bucking your hips and trying to squirm out from under him. His grip moved from your shoulders to your wrists, bringing them up over your head, and in retaliation you arched your back, aware of how the action pushed out your chest. An airy sound escaped him, always a victim to baser needs, and the moment his grip loosened you slid one hand out and snatched his glasses from his face. They were about to fall off anyway, you were doing him a favor!

“Hey! That's playing dirty!” He chided, narrowing his eyes as everything suddenly went blurry around the edges. You stuck your tongue out.

“It's a little late to say that, isn't it?” You grinned, waggling the glasses between your fingers. “You gotta let me go so I can put them on the nightstand! We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, would we?”

Seven released your other hand, but he didn't get off, only moving back to straddle your stomach. He squinted at you, hands on his hips, and you weren't quite sure if it was due to his sudden decline in vision or plain annoyance. “Are you holding my glasses hostage, MC?”

You rose up into a sitting position, passively shrugging your shoulders. “Maybe. Here we go.” You had to stretch out, leaning into Seven to reach (much to your pleasure), but you managed to slide the glasses onto the stand and into safety. “I wasn't really going to put your _glasses_ into any harm, sweetheart!” You sat up straight, sliding your palms up his clothed thighs and smiling sweetly when his eyelids, now bare, fluttered just the slightest bit, “ _You_ on the other hand…”

With one hand resting on his shoulder, you quickly shifted your weight, twisting and throwing him off onto the bed in your place. He quickly fell into an act of his own, throwing an arm over his head and resting the other over his chest, gazing up at you through lidded eyes, the picture of a damsel in distress. “Oh no, I've been bested! What’re you going to do to me?”

You grinned wolfishly, crawling up his body until your mouth was right by his ear. “Well…” Your hands traveled down his shirt, tracing the toned ridges of muscle before dipping underneath to feel the warm skin jump under your fingertips. While your hands were busy groping the shivering redhead, your mind had hit a blank. _Improv_ was not your strong suit, so admittedly the first thing that came to mind was, _“I dunno. Screw?”_ However, _“I don't know, screw”_ didn't seem like the most appropriate way to break character. So, you let your body take over, and pinched him, squeezing the two buds pebbling from his chest between the pads of your fingers. He jerked, then you introduced your teeth to his neck and he keened, throwing his head back and jutting his chest out into your hands.

You shut your eyes, the erotic sound reverberating in you right to the core. You ground against him in response to the shock of arousal hitting you, your tongue licking out to lave over the red spot caused by your teeth. He was so pale that the mark, although nothing close to a hickey, stood out- a pink blotch on an expanse of white. Although, you pondered as you sat up to assess his current state, that could change, seeing as a pretty flush was already making its way across his face and lighting up the tips of his ears.

Seven mumbled your name, rough and breathy with lust, and you automatically dipped down to meet him in a searing kiss, your bodies moving against each other in smooth, unhurried undulations. With his lower lip caught between your teeth and your fingers knotted in his fiery hair, he blindly slid his hands down your chest, pausing to cup and squeeze your breasts appreciatively before catching the hem of your shirt and pushing it up your back. Reluctantly, you broke the kiss to help him along, pulling it over your head and tossing it somewhere behind you.  
You let him run his hands up and down your waist, long fingers squeezing indents into the tawny skin, while you rolled your hips in a slow pattern, back and forth, until you were both panting and finally you lifted up to tug at the button of his raggedy jeans with a familiar urgency.  
Down went the zipper, and you couldn't stop yourself from palming the obvious bulge poking out behind his underwear. It was worth it to hear the stuttering gasp that got punched out of him, but the moment was short-lived. Almost immediately he swatted your hands away, wriggling out from underneath you and rising to his knees with his hands already shoving at his waistband.  
You slid up to sit on your heels and clawed at the fabric of his jeans, and the moment they were around his knees you surged forward, mouthing at his clothed erection.  
He gasped, curling in on himself while his hands made their way into your hair, tightening when you ran your tongue up the fabric but not quite pulling you forward or pushing you away. “W-wait- mm- MC! _Stop!_ ”

You relented, panting softly, a little disappointed but not significantly so because while fun, the fabric of his underwear had been beginning to rub your tongue dry. “What's the matter?” You tried to level your voice, keep cool even in a situation like this, but it came out breathy and lower than normal.

Seven fell back onto his ass, kicking his jeans off the rest of the way until they were dangling off a foot, then wiggled it until it disappeared off the side of the bed. You watched the little action absently, your mind fighting matter to prevent you from crawling over and pouncing on him again. It was hard, too; he looked good, yummy even, like this, that nice blush having conquered his face and ears before traveling down his neck and disappearing below that dumb shirt and hoodie he was still wearing for some reason. He grinned, the toothy curl of his mouth now reading lascivious, and with a flourish of the hand he had it. _Ta-da_. The vibrator. You nearly laughed; you had almost forgotten about that, the reason you were here in the first place.

“I don't want to finish before we've even begun! This is for science, after all.” He crawled towards you, slinking on all fours like some big, smiling cat. A big, smiling cat holding a vibrator. You blinked, shaking your head. Now was not the time to spiral.

“Of course, of course.” You conceded, holding his gaze even when he had sat himself between your bent legs and the two of you were nose to nose. “So? What do you want me to do?”

“Lay down for me? On your side?” He asked, strangely soft, placing a kiss on your nose. You complied, and he followed suit, turning so you were both face to face. His wide, amber eyes boring into yours began to make you feel suddenly hypersensitive of your own appearance, so in an effort to distract yourself you glanced down between your bodies, the vibrator smushed between your stomachs.

“So...um…” Your gaze flickered between Seven and the vibrator, “How are we going to do this?”

Seven looked just as puzzled as you were, a brief flicker of, _“I’m totally making this up as I go along”_ passing his features. “Well,” he began, “Maybe if you just…”

The two of you shifted around, legs tangling and bodies moving until you ended up pressed against each other like before, but this time with your top leg swung over his hip and the other crossed at the ankle with his. The handle of the vibrator was held snug between your abdomens, the bulb jutting out to press against both of you. You and Seven glanced at each other, halted anticipation evident, before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“God, just-” you chuckled, burying your face in the apex of his shoulder, “Just turn the damn thing on, Seven.”

“You got it! Hold on, let me…” He dug his fingers in between you, fumbling at the handle while staring off somewhere above him, and then-

“ _Shit!_ ” You couldn't help it, the expletive tumbling out of your mouth the moment an explosion of vibrations hit you, pinpointing your clit before traveling down your center. Your first instinct was to try and wriggle away from the onslaught, the vibrations too strong and too sudden to for your body to adjust, but a strong grip on your thigh halted the action. “Seven!” You gasped, looking to your boyfriend for some kind of explanation.

“S-sorry! It's-  _ ngh-  _ a lllittle st-strong!” Seven’s breathless laugh brushed across your ear, but you could only whimper in response. “Does this help? M-move with it, babe.” He started grinding against the toy, which in turn pushed it against you. “Oh! Th-that…” He trailed off into a sigh, soft moans falling from his lips

You couldn't take lying still, so you followed his advice ground back, rocking with him until you two had fallen into a rhythm, rolling the toy between you as your sounds slowly grew louder and louder.

“Feels...good…” Seven breathed, dragging his hand down to catch yours. “It f-feels _really_ good- mm-MC?” He looked down, checking for you.

“‘S fine.” You mumbled, your head tucked into the junction his neck, “Don't… don't stop.” He was so, so hot, skin sticking to you and amping up the temperature in the room by what felt like a hundred degrees. It added to your arousal, wetness spilling from your hanging mouth and through the thin shorts you were now wishing you'd lost ages ago.

You were trying not to be too loud, but a few moans slipped through, soft little puffs of noise brushing across Seven’s overheated skin. Seven’s thrusts grew in intensity, a deep, slow grind, just short of outright fucking you and pressing the vibrations so hard you felt yourself spasm with what almost felt like an orgasm. Oh god. You clutched his hand like a lifeline, gasping frantically, “Seven _nn_ , I-I’m really…!”

He leaned down, cutting you off with an open mouthed kiss. With how sensitive you were, you felt your lids sliding closed, twitching uncontrollably from the added stimulation.

And all too soon, his warmth left you, and with how discombobulated you already were, you barely registered the change in position until the vibrations ceased and you were turned onto your back.

With nothing buzzing between your legs, you were made acutely aware of just how affected you were, the aching hitting you like a freight train. You whined helplessly, swiveling your hips in a futile effort for some kind of release.  
And, like the apparent god he is, Seven reappeared, kneeling between your legs with his hands resting on your thighs. You blinked up at him, still dazed and confused. Your throat was dry, shorts all too tight, too _wet_ -

“Need some help?” There came his voice, rough but amused, hands already working your shorts down your legs and mumbling to you all the while,

“This is fun, right?”

“...”

“Heyyy, MC? How’re you doing? Don't go to space without me!” He waved a hand in front of your face, snapping you out of the headspace you were falling into.

“Uh-um. Good. Fine.” You nodded, eyes glued to your shorts working their way down your legs.

“You seem a little distracted!”

Your gaze flicked back to him, unamused. “No _shit_.”

“Well that's no good. I need feedback for my product!” His long fingers dragged up your now bare thigh, brushing perilously close to your center, “Questions? Comments? _Concerns_?”

You voiced your thoughts in the form of an irritated groan, hooking your ankles behind his back and rolling your hips in jerky figure eights. Surprisingly, Seven didn't pull away, instead holding onto you with one hand and matching your movements, sighing every time your hips met. The hot press of him, uninterrupted by a device between you, felt entirely foreign even though this wasn't a new act to you. You think you liked both.

“Hey…” Seven paused, and you could feel the dull press of the vibrator right against your clothes slit, “Let's try this again.”  
The motor sprung to life, sending you lurching backward with something close to a yell. Somewhere above you, Seven laughed, then moaned as he began to lose himself.

He dropped his head, mouth set in more of a grimace than a grin, eyes shining gold behind his wet bangs. “God, I can't take it-” he bit out, dragging his palm down his chest to grip the bulge straining against his underwear. “And you look so _cute_ right now, shit-” He whimpered, thrusting into his hand, showing how keyed up he truly was in that moment.

“Are you close?” You panted, reaching out to grasp at his hoodie. He laughed again, drier this time,

“I've been close for a-awhile now. I want you to come first.” His hips jerked, a sharp one-two that had you reeling. “Come on-!” He leaned over you, dropping to his elbows on either side of your head, “Cum for me?”

You arched up, catching his lips in a light peck. “You don't even hah-have to ask-” Your eyes rolled back, then fluttered shut, back bowing off the bed. Seven moaned his delight above you, kissing you again and again and dragging out your high.

You were down for the count, but he wasn't even close to done, rising back to his knees while keeping the vibrator pressed to you. Hypersensitive and still out of it from your first orgasm, all you could do was whine and squirm, white-knuckling the fabric of his hoodie.

“Good girl, you're such a good girl…” He mumbled, voice taking on a desperate edge, and through the forming tears you could vaguely make out the jerking motion of his arm. “I’m going to make you cum again, okay? Can you go again?”

“ _Nooooo_ …” Your hands fell from his hoodie to wrap around the vibrator’s handle, still going strong even after what felt like hours. "S-Seven, _it's too sensitive!"_  But you couldn't concentrate enough to find the damn button or switch or whatever Seven turned on to make it go in the first place. You did, however, accidentally brush against Seven’s crotch with your fidgeting, the wet film against your fingers prompting you to press down with your fingertips. He huffed, an airy, “ _ah, ahh-_ ”, and you knew what you had to do.

You blinked slowly, steeling yourself, then, waking your formerly limp legs up, crossed them behind his back and pulled. The action, coupled with you sacrificing any sort of reprieve you once had from the vibrator by shoving your hips forward against him, hit him at once. He cried out, hips jackknifing while his fingers pressed bruises into your thighs.

You were already pulling the vibrator from between you by the time he had relaxed to a slumped over stupor when you noticed something. The gold stripe on the vibrator’s shell had gone from it's bright shine to a dull red. Before you could ask what that was about, a high, mechanical voice chirped,

“Low battery, meow! Initiating power reserve mode, meow!”

You stared at the toy incredulously, then held it out for Seven to grab it from you. You looked to see him leaning against your thigh, face slack but bright, a residual blush high on his cheeks. With a slight motion, the toy dimmed, then shut off completely, and he pushed it to the side before wordlessly laying down and pulling you into a tight hug.

Neither of you had anything to say, or rather, had the energy to say anything at all, but one glance at Seven and you could see it in his eyes. _We are definitely doing this again._ You had some feedback of your own, maybe a few choice words about him working you within an inch of your life, but your thoughts fell silent at the spidery feeling of his fingers dancing down the concave curve of your waist. He was smiling, a mischievous, feline curl of the mouth that had you rolling your eyes, then sliding them shut as his touch drifted to the center of your thighs.

Apparently, he wasn't yet finished with this experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. I like Seven and even though this is one of my few attempts at writing him, it was fun! 
> 
> I made a point to describe the reader/mc's skin tone at least once because nothing takes me, a brown-skinned chick, out of a reader fic quicker than having it mention how /white/ the reader is (suddenly I don't feel like this is meant for me?), so here ya go. Also, I just like MC4 so :p maybe I'll write some more stuff with her in it.
> 
> Anyway, that's all, bye!


End file.
